1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved back support apparatus and method for use by workpersons or athletes or the like routinely involved in heavy lifting; and, more particularly, to an elastic back support belt and method of operation thereof which are effective to provide increased support for abdominal muscles and back muscles in the lumbar region with readily observable, virtually foolproof indicator of the correct utilization of the support belt by the wearer to insure that such increased back support is, in fact, being properly provided to the wearer by the support belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although back support belts for workpersons or athletes or the like routinely involved in heavy lifting are generally well known in the prior art, none are known which include readily observable, virtually foolproof indicator of the correct utilization of the support belt by the wearer.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,806 to Travis discloses a Support Belt With Color Indicator which includes a color indicator to indicate proper tensioning of the belt around the midsection of the wearer, and thus proper support of the wearer's abdominal and back muscles. In Travis, however, the color indictor is located at the front of the support belt in the area generally occupied by the buckle of a conventional belt to thereby render the color indicator readily obscurable when the wearer of the belt is bending over to pick up a load, or carrying the same from one place to another, and thus very difficult if not impossible to observe by a supervisor or workplace safety inspector to insure that the support belt is properly tensioned. In addition, the color indicator of Travis is by no means fully reliable in that the desired condition, namely the complete covering of the color indicator at the front of the support belt by a secondary belt fastening portion to indicate that the belt is properly tensioned, could be arrived at by the wearer inadvertently utilizing an oversized support belt; in which instance the belt would not be providing proper support for the back of the wearer despite the covering of the color indicator as above to indicate that it was.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,866 to Alexander et al discloses a Woven Back Support Belt With Rigidity Control which utilizes a hinging action within the belt webbing to increase the rigidity of the support belt. Although the use of different colors for different belt plies is disclosed by Alexander et al, this is for esthetic reasons, only, and has no relevance of any nature to proper support belt tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,961 to Burlage et al discloses a Patient Restraining Device and Temporary Transport which operates to secure a patient to a transport apparatus in the nature of a backboard or gurney. Color coding can be employed in this device, but is only effective to insure that the device is applied "right side up" to the patient, and again has no relevance of any nature to proper tensioning of the device which is, in any event, not directed to patient back support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,008 to Lehman discloses a Support Belt particularly adapted to routine wear by surgical patients who have had operations affecting the abdominal area and which includes primary and secondary bands for fastening around the waist of the wearer to provide abdominal support, but is totally lacking in the disclosure of any color indicator to insure proper tensioning of the belt.
In summary, it is thus to be understood that no prior art is known which discloses or makes obvious the elastic back support belt or method of belt operation of my invention.